Nuestra historia
by Aileen73
Summary: serie de Drables sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e2a57265df742327ad8701e10748796"- ¿Sabes algo? - comenta kuki mientras ella y wally se dirigían a su casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a918ef1d677210e8598b1c217de5a22d"- Mmm, no ¿Qué? – pregunta este mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el hombro de la pelinegra/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f8394ea711368e89b2d7c1a89aa49f3"- Aunque lo quieras negar, eres adorable...- respondió ella mientras se acomodaba mejor en el brazo de wally/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc35133d015b44581d0c325cf27a9000"- Creo que los malditos simios esos te terminaron por volver loca, entiende mujer yo no soy adorable, yo soy guapo – refuto mientras fruncía el ceño ante _lo que según él_ era una ofensa hacia su persona/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61aa45e8a687a7011baca3c33ccdb021"- Bueno es cierto eres guapo, muy guapo. _Señalo mientras lo recorría de reojo_. Pero no me puedes negar que cuando eras pequeño no eras adorable y si no me crees o tratas de negarlo tengo pruebas - señalo mientras que de su bolso sacaba un pequeño paquete de fotos; donde se podía apreciar a cuatro cuando era bebe, en sus cumpleaños, en el jardín de niños y cuando entro a los chicos del barrio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9118b876824036e55f3c1ca64995786a"- Espérate, espérate párale a tu carro mi chava, ¿de dónde sacaste estas fotos?, te las ¿dio Joey? ¿O te las paso mi padre? – pregunto mientras le quitaba las fotos y las observaba una a una anonado por no recordar cuando sus padres habían obtenido esas fotos y pensando como las podría desaparecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d6930d9286373eed8cf3ad6bf04317a0"- Ni Joey, ni tu padre, me las entrego tu madre mientras te envió a poner la mesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa684e891684da652979877f77594c69"- Bueno yo me encargare de guardarla para que a ti no se te pierdan pequeña tonta – suspiro mientras las guardaba en su jersey/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2af76251cd66cf4fce4247ee0eed4b58"- Oye, esas fotos son mías devuélvemelas – dijo número tres enojada mientras hacia un puchero muy tierno a ojos de su novio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0effd2d36f44fd460fdf53bff1a68a9"- A si y desde cuando yo no recuerdo que pidieras permiso para quedártelas y no, no me mires así puede que te las haya dado mi madre, pero soy yo quien sale en las fotos así que; técnicamente son de mi propiedad – menciono mientras se carcajeaba por la cara de desconcierto de kuki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e33c7e8411f63f3062c08f38f8f5c2ed"- Bueno señor ADORABLE ¿me podría regalar esas fotos que son de su propiedad y que su madre fue tan amable de entregarme? – dijo mientras soltaba unas risitas y miraba encantadoramente a su novio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="59f5933b20c72797fc4b33520e2c32a7"- Mmm no, solo porque me dijiste adorable y como no lo soy, no te las entregare – soltó mientras miraba mal a su novia y la dejaba frente al portón de su casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="17e448238f9834c728faae38a616f7be"- P- pero wally admítelo eres adorable y por eso te quiero. Dijo ella mientras buscaba sus llaves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6297abe24e62b30b62476a3d0b7ce363"- ¿Y que gano si lo admito? Pregunto mirando la calle que se encontraba solitaria en esos momentos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f55e4d57650b52e7329181a8b07b7c5"- Bueno, estas de suerte porque te daré lo que quieras – menciono mientras abría la puerta y lo miraba sugerente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8dbf7b1244a9f00726a4795f1834896c"- Bueno, te contare algo _hizo ademan de acercarse a su oreja como si fuera a contarle un secreto_ yo soy adorablemente guapo; y como recompensa quiero besos, muchos besos – menciono mientras la besaba la oreja y se alejaba dejando la muy sonrojada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="402ce4caee0db01b197c29ce27e35b8e"- Me parece justa esa recompensa. Pero qué tal si te recompenso mañana; a no ser que quieras que mi padre te golpee por acaparar a su hija – dijo kuki burlona mirando hacia la ventana en donde se apreciaba la sombra de su padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5418d62179386cc8ba7474cc232d904"- Bu-bueno dale mis recuerdos a tus padres – dijo mientras la besaba levemente y se empezaba a alejar con dirección a su casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="805ee0cee375316478df90df23a9a658"- ¡Adiós wally te quiero! – grito ella mientras entraba a su casa riendo por lo adorable que podía ser su novio en ocasiones. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="464a3790542e4be475ecc4b469a7b1c9"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa455382e80d43bf1ea150c424354f91"y eso mis gente querida es el primer capitulo de este pequeño reto auto impuesto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff975d5d4c9d5e49e225df0130a88df0"claro que la serie de knd: los chicos del barrio son propiedad de Mr. Warburton /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad95f3c12a1e0d4c51b25c4ee626d008"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"este es continuación del drabble anterior/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="656d163391647950ee92113005a96178"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"P.D: feliz navidad!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3a4e365e745789bcecf3e8317b33f7d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61d09238380c9ae92a3283cf9ea34407"Habían transcurrido un par de días desde que numero 4 había admitido que era adorable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a300430ea0f80866f4e58d91ac0e695c"Un viernes por la tarde, como ya era costumbre los chicos se juntaban en la casa del árbol para jugar videojuegos, para recordar cuando pertenecían a knd, a las misiones que se les asignaba por formar parte de tnd o simplemente (y resumiendo) para pasar tiempo juntos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f052a301bdf4e2ff797925b517d7e94f"Memo y wally se encontraban jugando videojuegos y como era común ver wally estaba perdiendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b73a73adf311af7e8b8643462c339359"- ¡Pero como es posible! Este cacharro debe estar arruinado. Dijo wally mientras le arrojaba el control a migue/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec999ffd8b3ec3ab4fdab1721c923a4d"- No, en la cara no que de eso vivo. Dijo migue mientras se sobaba en donde había caído el control y se sentaba con memo e iniciaban una nueva partida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f25733a39dd47436d9dc039b2b96521"- Si güero, no vaya a ser que lizzie venga y te golpee por aporrear con un control a su "bello" novio. Dijo memo mientras se burlaba de la "ex novia" (quien todavía no aceptaba que ella y migue habían terminado y que este salía con Rachel) de migue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af1e12188225971979db58b1c72eedba"Wally solo protesto al ver que sus amigos no le prestaban atención por estar atentos a la partida y se dirigió a buscar a su novia, la encontró en lo que era su habitación1 (todas las habitaciones fueron remodeladas totalmente) realizando las tareas para el día siguiente pues esta era la más estudiosa del grupo al estar en "periodo de prueba" por sus padres para poder estudiar en la escuela de sus amigos. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y al estar lo suficientemente cerca se le tiro encima abrazándola cambiando posiciones quedando ella sobre él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b15d50b652ae73e69f22ec1f059dffc"- Wallabee Beatles, bájame ahora y déjame terminar la tarea. Menciono Kuki mientras se removía sobre los brazos de su novio y hacia pucheros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="512fd6d0a2e75c67e9e9ddb84b7e1635"- Lo lamento Srta. Sanban, pero eso no es posible, ya que su guapo novio requiere de sus atenciones. Dijo este mientras la abrazaba más fuerte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e170d3e1990765b49dbe0100cab8e3ac"- Bien sr. Beatles, su novia se tomará un tiempo para las atenciones que merece. Menciono kuki mientras repartía besos por el rostro de su novio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67f7aece24bbb4253a29e70526326dcb"- *ríe* bien... este es porque te amo *beso*, este porque eres el mejor novio de todo el mundo *beso*, este por apoyarme todo el tiempo *beso*./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf27aca3fb72480e3751ba974c6cbf3e"- A ver, muy lindo y todo, pero ¿tengo permitido participar? . Kuki solo asintió mientras wally solo se acomodaba quedando el sentado y ella a horcajadas. Bien este es porque yo también te amo *beso*, este por ser la persona más hermosa que conozco *beso*, este por ser la novia más linda de todo el mundo *beso*, este por estar conmigo a pesar de las marranadas que hago *beso*./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="23b58def11b45727d3351702515f86af" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a19b234047f09bd72a47cf85a6ff2813"Y así nuestra querida pareja siguió con su sesión de besos por el resto de la tarde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f34ce291e8de3f072c819090818167dd" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="01a1de493c4c345d3abf1c0875265ad5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bien explicare lo de las habitaciones de los chicos./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0264225fd49ebc7a21f7069b0fc7e5c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Como bien se puede ver en la serie la habitación de kuki tiene por cama un peluche gigante; bien pues este fue remplazado por una cama normal de acuerdo a los gustos de kuki, y así con el resto de habitaciones de los chicos/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
